Airplane
by TunaTheSlayer
Summary: Jaemin sudah tahu kalau pesawatnya akan jatuh. [ Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin . NoMin . BL . DLDR!]


_a confusing/? fiction by Tuna_

 _T | boyxboy_

 _Jeno x Jaemin | NoMin_

 _Romance | Drama_

 _p.s. : It's late, but, Happy birthday Kak June! Aku curhat di bawah, bagi yang tida punya waktu buat baca, silakeun habis baca ceritanya bisa langsung keluar hehe. Btw, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Come with me. Airplane. Love._

* * *

Bagi Jaemin, tidak ada hal yang lebih baik daripada memandang awan yang tengah mendung dari jendela kamar ditemani dengan secangkir cokelat hangat dan lantunan 'Fantaisie-Impromptu' in C Sharp Minor. Matanya seperti enggan berkedip menatap gedung pencakar langit yang nyaris menyentuh awan itu. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus kepala kucingnya yang tengah terlelap di pahanya. _Akan ada hujan badai sore ini._

'Fantaisie-Impromptu' telah berakhir dan _playlist_ nya kembali teracak. Dan dari sekian banyak musik klasik yang ada di daftar putarnya, 'Moonlight Sonata' lah yang terputar.

Instrumen ini mengingatkannya pada sebuah komik yang dulu pernah ia baca. Detektif Conan Volume 7. Kasus nomor 0062-0067. 'Moonlight Sonata' dimainkan oleh pianis terkenal yang membakar hidup-hidup dirinya beserta keluarganya. Yang bisa terselamatkan hanyalah anaknya. Setelah beranjak dewasa, anaknya memutuskan untuk membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang membuat ayahnya bunuh diri, 'Moonlight Sonata' selalu menjadi lagu yang mengiringi kematian orang tersebut. Seperti lagu kematian. Padahal isinya mengisahkan emosi Beethoven. Mungkin memang keras dan tegas, persis seperti karya Beethoven lainnya, tetapi akan sangat jauh dari ungkapan 'lagu kematian'.

"Lagu kematian, ya?" Jaemin tersenyum. Matanya berkedip sekali. Dua kali.

Instrumen itu terus dimainkan dan Jaemin tak ada niatan untuk menghentikannya. Kucing yang terlelap di pangkuannya pun terbangun. Meregangkan badan, kemudian melompat ke lantai. Meninggalkan Jaemin yang kini tengah meniup-niup gelas cokelat panasnya yang tak berasap lagi.

"Rasa-rasanya, bunuh diri akan ada baiknya juga." Jaemin terkekeh pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil ponselnya dan memesan tiket pesawat secara _online._ Berganti baju dan memakai tas punggungnya. Terakhir, ia menaruh banyak sekali makanan di mangkuk makanan milik kucingnya. Tak lupa, ia mengelus kepala kucingnya dengan perlahan.

" _I'll miss you, dude. Take care."_ Jaemin kembali tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen.

Jaemin tak melepaskan matanya dari jendela taksi ketika ia dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Pedagang kaki lima mulai menyiapkan lapaknya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan buka dan mungkin baru akan tutup di pagi buta. Matanya juga menangkap beberapa murid sekolah menengah pertama berjalan beriringan bersama kelompok-kelompok mereka. Membicarakan hal-hal yang mungkin akan menjadi lucu bila orang dewasa yang mendengarnya.

Mendung yang sedari tadi menghantui kota pun tak kunjung menghilang. Awan-awan mendung itu seperti tuli akan harapan orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta yang mengharapkan mereka untuk segera pergi agar orang-orang itu bisa menghabiskan sore pertama di musim semi ini bersama pasangan yang paling dicintainya.

Jalan raya agak macet karena ini hari Jumat. Banyak orang yang pulang awal dari kantor untuk melepas penat setelah seminggu bekerja keras. Berkutat dengan banyak hal yang membuat mereka seperti ingin terjun dari sebuah tebing supaya tak merasakan kepenatan seperti itu lagi.

Jaemin sampai di bandara sepuluh menit lebih lama daripada yang diperkirakannya. Ia segera melakukan _check-in_ dan segala tetek bengek yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia akan menaiki pesawat.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa lama, waktu keberangkatannya pun menjemput. Dengan hati-hati ia mencari tempat duduknya di pesawat. Setelah menemukan kursinya, ia menaruh tas punggungnya di kabin dan duduk di kursinya dengan nyaman.

 _Sebelum ia menyadari ada seseorang yang telah tertidur di sampingnya dengan sangat nyenyak_.

Jaemin menatap lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. Bahkan ketika ia memakai sabuk pengamannya, Jaemin tak melepas pandangannya dari lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Ia mempunyai mata yang ketika tersenyum pasti akan menyipit dan membentuk bulan.

Tanpa sadar, Jaemin menggenggam tangan lelaki itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat seperti bila Jaemin tak menggenggam tangan lelaki berambut hitam arang itu, rasa-rasanya ia akan mati. Meski begitu, lelaki itu tak terbangun.

Ketika naik pesawat, Jaemin dengan segera memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah bokongnya menyentuh kursi pesawat. Mencoba tidur dan menganggap bahwa petunjuk keamanan yang dipraktikkan dan dibacakan keras-keras itu adalah dongeng pengantar tidurnya. Itu semua karena ia takut ketinggian. Ia benar-benar takut naik pesawat.

Namun, kali ini, ia malah membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang seperti akan jatuh ke dasar perutnya karena pesawat yang lepas landas. Perasannya berbunga-bunga karena baru pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ada bunga tulip yang tumbuh di perutnya. Perasaan menggelitik yang tak pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Mungkin bila ini adalah sebuah kejadian dalam film animasi, mata Jaemin akan digambar dengan bentuk simbol hati.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh lelaki itu bergerak seperti ia baru saja tengah dikejutkan. Dadanya naik turun untuk sesaat kemudian kembali berhenti. Tubuhnya tenang kembali seperti semula.

 _Dan di saat itulah Jaemin merasa bahwa ini waktu yang pas untuk bunuh diri._

* * *

 _Lee Jeno._

 _Lahir tanggal 23 April 2000._

 _Meninggal tanggal 19 Mei 20xx. Pukul 19.24_

 _Serangan jantung._

* * *

Jaemin tersenyum getir. Terkekeh putus asa. Matanya menatap Jeno kembali dengan tatapan sayu. " _Come with me. We'll fly higher, lover._ " Jaemin mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah ia tidak tahu bahwa pesawat yang ia tumpangi akan segera jatuh. Seolah-olah ia berpikir positif kalau pilot yang mengemudikan pesawat ini akan menaikkan ketinggian supaya terhindar dari awan mendung yang enggan pergi.

Ketika air mata Jaemin mulai menetes, pesawat yang ia tumpangi mulai bergoncang tak karuan. Suara yang bergetar, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk tenang itu mulai terdengar dari pengeras suara.

" _Para penumpang yang terhormat, tanda kenakan sabuk pengaman telah menyala. Cuaca saat ini dilaporkan kurang baik. Harap kembali ke tempat duduk dan kenakan sabuk pengaman."_

 ** _-fin._**

* * *

 _Kemungkinan author's note nya bakalan lebih panjang dari fic nya sendiri, tapi, idc HAHA._

 _Apa kalian penasaran Jaemin itu siapa? Aku sih bikin karakter Jaemin random banget. Jadi terserah kalian mau bayangin Jaemin jadi kek apa aku gabakal protes:)_

 _Jadi, um, bagi yang nungguin [Mama] sama [Trust Nobody], maaf bangett, harus aku hapus hehe. Soalnya kemaren aku keciduk sama fans P101 di twitter huhu. Sebenernya ga dihapus gapapa, apalagi buat [Mama] soalnya cuma ngandung kekerasan doang (ya walaupun episode depan bakalan ada adegan rape nya). Cuma perlu dibalikin lagi ke T ratingnya hehe. Tapi ya gimana lagi. Sebenernya ceritanya udh tuntas di laptop. Kagok juga kalo mau diganti._

 _Buat yang [Trust Nobody], bukan itu doang sih, tapi FF Nomin M rated lainnya. Aku juga hapus 'cuz aku takut keciduk lagi awkwkwkwkkw v: Bukannya gimana-gimana, cuma mau sedia payung sebelum hujan hekhek_

 _Sebenernya aku setuju banget kalo yang underage jangan dibikinin ff m-rated dulu, tap-tapi... v: Ya gimana ya. Ya ya ya ya v:_

 _Awalnya sebenernya aku nulis ff M-rated pengen dapet readers aja, tapi, eh, keterusan. Enak tau nulis FF M-rated /di report orang sekebon/_

 _Mungkin walaupun aku udah nulis author's note sepanjang ini, kedepannya bakal bikin ff nomin rated m lagi:3 Jiwa shipku belom padam hekhek._

 _Trus aku mau bilang apa lagi ya.. v:_

 _Oh, iya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaa. Tuna sadar kalo Tuna itu banyak salah. Masih suka sombong, trus bawel gajelas gitu. Tapi ya mumpung lagi suasana lebaran kan ya. Jadi ya.. maafin kalo Tuna sering mengotori pikiran kalian. Tbh, guyonan guyonan dirty gitu aku dapet dari temen rl cowok hekhek. Temen xSMP ku pada bobrok bobrok mesum semua. Kadang nyebelin, tapi ya gimana lagi hekhek._

 _Besok mungkin ngepost lanjutannya [BANGSTA] sama endingnya [Galaxy]. Mau aku bikin ada smutnya tapi kok lagi pas pada ngerazia rating ff gini aku jadi takut hehe._

 _Once again, happy birthday for this friend called Junetta Fridania Vizardi. God bless U :)_

 _HYLI . Tysm! . Nice feedback plz ._


End file.
